


Trifecta of Fun

by HZeager



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29518233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HZeager/pseuds/HZeager
Relationships: Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody/Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore/Minerva McGonagall, Rolanda Hooch/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	Trifecta of Fun

Albus Dumbledore blew through the halls of Hogwarts with his wife in his arms trying to get to the hospital wing looking for the one person he needed most at this point in time. He looked like a mad man on the loose with the way he was running past and blowing off people the way he was but no one would know why he was acting the way he was except for the staff of Hogwarts within the next few hours.

====

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was waiting patiently out in the hall for his wife’s best friend to come out with news on what could possibly be wrong with his wife for she had been under the weather lately, but so had three other staff members at Hogwarts so being the likeminded man that he was he thought it to be a simple cold after all it was starting to get to that time of year again. With this thought Albus sat gravely on the couch were he had been kicked out to like a child on time out because he snuck into the cookie jar without permission and was caught. Not knowing what was going on with his wife was killing the poor man he was being driven to insanity.

When the door slowly creaked open and poppy stepped out Albus bolted up right like a shot and started to bombarded the mediwitch with question regarding his wife’s health

“Calm down man she is just fine but she is the one that you should be asking this sort of question to because I believe that my diagnoses should come from her and not me,” Poppy said sticking her hand up in the air for silence when Albus tried to mutter something else

“Alright poppy I will ask her” Albus said walking past poppy and she made her way for the door slowly Albus opened the door like a petulant child who had been caught and was trying to make amends before their parents knew “so my love what has our dear mediwitch diagnosed you with”

“Come sit over here Albus I want to cuddle before I say anything” Minerva said fearing what his reaction would be to her news so she wanted to savor the love they shared for as long as possible

“Ok but I want to know as soon as possible and I want you to know that no matter what it is I will always love you Minnie forever and one day” Albus said laying down in the bed behind his wife and wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the head

“Forever and a day” Minerva repeated snuggling into his embrace after turning in his arms so that way he face was in his chest. Soon Albus felt her shoulders start to slowly shake from her quiet sobs

“Minerva my dear why are you crying my love” Albus said gently moving away from her to look into her tear filled eyes

“Do you still love me Albus” she hiccupped

“Why of course my love I will love you for all of eternity, but whatever made you think that I would stop loving you ever “Albus asked becoming even more worried about his wife

“Because I want to know you loved me before you stopped because I won’t be desirable here soon” she sniffled trying to hide her face from Albus’s view

“And why is that my love” Albus stated

“Because Albus I’m pregnant and I’m going to be bigger than Hogwarts itself by the end and that won’t be desirable to any man,” Minerva sobbed as she sat bolt upright and ran for the bathroom with her hand over her mouth trying to keep her breakfast intact

Albus was too stunned by the knowledge that he was going to be a father in a few months. He never thought that this would ever happen you see he, Minerva had been trying for a child for years now, and they had given up on the hope that they ever would have children and now that they knew that, they were in fact having a kid his beloved wife thought that he would not desire her anymore.

That is where Minerva found him when she came out the bathroom after losing her breakfast of toast and tea. “See I knew you would be upset but Albus I cannot get rid of this little life inside me, because even though i have only known about it for the past hour I love it already, and I have wanted to a mother for so long that I just wouldn’t be able to go through with it, and I understand if you don’t want the child you will receive my two weeks’ notice by diner tonight so you don’t have to worry you won’t ever have to deal with it, and I won’t bother you for anything” Minerva said. She sat down at her desk and she grabbed for a quill and parchment to write her two weeks’ notice, but before she could start writing her hand was grabbed and held lovingly in by the man that she was preparing to say goodbye to for good in order to keep her child

“Minerva I am over the moon happy that we will be becoming parents soon we finally got our wish we will finally be becoming parents” Albus said as he got down on his knees in front of his wife and he placed his head in her lap to to that way his head was pressed into her stomach as he pressed repetitive kisses to her navel as a show of how much he already love his children.

“oh Albus you don’t know how much that means to me” Minerva said as she picked his head up to kiss his lips softly “now take me to bed I need to be held in my husbands arms” she whispered against his lips

“ Anything my love wants my love gets” Albus murmured as he scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their shared four poster bed

====

Rushing into the Hospital wing with his wife crying out in his arms he ran to the back were the staff section was so that way the staff would have privacy when sick. Gently placing his wife on the bed, he rushed to the mediwitch’s door and began to knock rapidly on the oak.

“I’m coming, I’m Coming give a pregnant woman some peace,” She groaned as she tried to get up from her chair sensing that the issue was urgent

“Poppy I’m sorry to bother you because I understand you are trying to relax but It’s Minerva she went into labor her water broke and everything” Albus said in complete and utter panic

“Alright calm down man this isn’t my first rodeo,” Poppy said placing her hands on her swollen rotund belly and she started to waddle towards her friend

====

Several months back

“Alastor Honey would you come here for a sec,” Poppy said as she laid down on their bed with her hands resting on her chest in thought

“Poppy seed” Alastor asked in concern when he talked in on her laying down with tears running down her face

“I lost it I….I don’t know what to do or how to tell you this but I failed and I know you may never forgive me but just know that I tried, and I know it was my fault but I really didn’t do it on purpose now I know I’m a failure but please don’t leave me” Poppy cried

“What did you fail at Poppy?” Alastor said going over to their bed and lying next to his wife on their bed and holding her to his chest and she sobbed

Once she calmed down and could speak clearly she looked up at Alastor and sniffled “I lost our baby I was going to tell you about on your birthday I found out last weekend when we were up at your parents and I really wanted to tell you but I had this big elaborate plan on how I was planning on telling you that you were going to be a father and then a I failed and at even protecting the child before you even knew it existed,” Poppy sobbed into his chest

“oh my darling Poppy seed” Alastor said as he rocked her back and for in a soothing manner shedding a few tears for the child he would never get the privilege to meet “You didn’t fail me darling these things just happen and there is nothing anyone can do about it not even the greatest mediwitch the wizarding world has ever seen”

“Oh Alastor” she sobbed and she cradled her not yet swollen stomach crying for the child she lost

“It will be alright my lassie”

====

A month later

Poppy rolled over in their bed having woken up before Alastor she thought it would the perfect time to give her present. Slowly Poppy and Alastor healed from the wound of losing their precious child over the last month anything that had to do with babies she would start to cry over but as the month went on she realized that her and Alastor would be given a second chance when the time was right.

“Happy Birthday my love” Poppy said as she handed him a neatly wrapped box with a little bow on top that she had grabbed out of her nightstand drawer

“you didn’t have to get me anything” Alastor said as he started to wake up leaning over to kiss her lips before taking the box out of her hands and unwrapping it “what is this my Poppy Seed” Alastor asked taking out a stick like object that was blue on the end and white everywhere else with a little grey screen in the middle with two black lines

“It is a muggle pregnancy test that I took a few days ago because I wanted to surprise you it’s positive my love we are going to have a little baby come March” Poppy said as silent happy tears started to pour down her cheeks

“what how I thought you miscarried we haven’t done anything in a month because you weren’t ready” Alastor said

“well I was pregnant with twins and I miscarried one of the twins and the other one absorbed it in what is commonly known as a phantom baby so I never stopped being pregnant” Poppy said

“Oh My darling Poppy seed we are going to have a baby oh I cant wait this is by far the best birthday any man could ask for” Alastor said and he laid poppy onto her back causing her to squeal

“Alastor” poppy laughed

He got on his hands and knees and started to kiss her starting at her lips and ending up at her stomach were he started to talk to the child

“Daddy loves you so much already you stay safe in mommy’s tummy stay nice and warm I don’t want to meet you till March not because I’m not excited for you but because I don’t want any harm to come to my precious princess” Alastor said as he lifted his wife’s silk night gown to gently lay his head on her stomach with the rest of his body laying between her legs as silent happy tears fell onto her silky white soft skin.

“Oh Alastor” Poppy cried as she rubbed her hand through his hair soothingly

That is how they stayed for rest of the morning basking in the glow of their miracle baby.

====

Present time

“GGAAHHH Albus this hurts please make it stop can we get somebody else to do it I don’t want ta to it” Minerva cried as yet another contraction raked her body

“I know my love I know it hurts and if I could take your place I would but you are the strongest woman I know you can do this you’re Professor Minerva McGonagall the Ice Queen of Hogwarts you can do anything” Albus soothed

“I can’t give these babies stern look and expect them to pop out and listen now can I” Minerva scoffed

“I know you can’t but you’re still the strongest woman I know” Albus corrected

“ok Min legs up you know the drill” Poppy said walking to the end of Minerva’s hospital bed

“so what is the verdict poppy will I be meeting my babies anytime soon” Minerva asked hopefully

“I’m sorry Minerva you are barely a centimeter dilated it looks like your children are as stubborn as you

“UUGGHH” Minerva cried throwing her fists into the bed and grunting as another contraction started

“I know Min I know but just think you will be with your babies soon enough” Poppy sighed rubbing her aching back “I need to sit” Poppy sighed as she walked back over to her chambers “Call me if anything changes” she called behind her

====

Inside Poppy’s chambers

“Alastor honey will you come and rub my back it is killing me today” Poppy called out

“Comin’ lassie” He called as he hobbled into the living space “were are you” he asked

“Over on the couch” she stated

“Oh I see you now” he said walking over to her and sitting behind her starting to rub her back in small circles adding slight pressure

“oh god that feels good” Poppy moaned as he pressed a little harder into her back “so Minerva went into labor and I’m afraid I will before her babes come she isn’t making any progress I feel bad because there is nothing I can do because she refuses to have any meds” Poppy sighed and she leaned back into his arms resting her head on his shoulder and her hands on her swollen stomach

Alastor wrapped his arms around her waist with his hands resting lovingly on her abdomen “you know I love you right” he sighed kissing her temple lovingly

“Always why do you ask?” she said looking up at him questioningly

“Because I fear when our little princess decides she wants to come into this world that you will hate me for causing you this pain,” he said looking down at her

“Oh Alastor it takes two to tango my love” she chuckled lightly “well I must go check on Min” she said getting up with help from Alastor and kissed him on the temple before leaving again

====

One hour later

Minerva had not made a any progress in the last hour angering her but also worrying Albus for she had already almost broke his nose twice in the last three hours she had been in labor. Since they had stayed in their room for a little bit before rushing to Poppy, because Minerva was too stubborn to tell Albus she was in labor.

At this time Poppy was coming out to check up on her friend. Before she could do that Minerva was hit with another intense contraction. Her screaming rivaled that of a banshee but nonetheless as her contraction peeked in pressure a figure in black billowing robe charged in with a groaning very pregnant Rolanda hooch in his arms clutching her stomach

“Not you too” Severus, Poppy, and Albus cried at the same time

====

Several months before in the dark and cold dungeons of Hogwarts a man with greasy black hair and robe to match was hunched over a cauldron brewing Merlin knew what grumbling about some poor innocent first year who had screwed up at make a potion causing the student to be covered in purple spots.

He was interrupted when his wife of three years came into the room from their bedroom where he had recently exited. She had come out of the room in one of his shirts having just gotten out of the shower after her daily fly around Quidditch pitch. She walked out holding several dresses in hand they were preparing for a ministry ball for Albus that they were invited to.

“hey babe what do you think of these” Rolanda said catching the attention of her husband as she held a navy blue mermaid style dress up to her curvaceous frame modeling it for him

“hmmm I love it but what about something more of a dark red it always looks the most ravishing on you” he replied finishing up his potion

“ok so this one” she said pulling up a dress the was more of a ball gown style dress that was a deep crimson red with a very low dip in the chest area that had a quarter length sleeve to it.

“most flattering Ro I vote yes on that one who knows maybe tonight we can fulfill our dream of becoming parents if you were that” he said walking up to her placing his hands on her waist as he leaned down to kiss her neck sensually

“Hmmmm maybe but for now down boy” she giggled as she pushed him away so she could go get ready for the night

“Hmmmm hurry the sooner we leave the sooner we can come back the sooner you become a mommy” he called after her as she sauntered off to their bedroom where she proceeded to lock the door on him

====

That night at the ball the met, up with Albus, Minerva, Poppy, and Alastor for they were sharing a table for the night.

“So Min I hear there is to be a little Dumbledore to be running around in a few months” Rolanda asked the emerald clad witch who when they were asked for drinks she chose to go with a water instead of the wine the boys were having

Minerva didn’t reply verbally but she picked up her glass of water and smiled giggling into her water trying to hide her happiness being the wife of the most cherished wizard of his age made her cautious of talking about such personal things in public for fear that someone would over hear

“Noooo” Rolanda squealed in excitement 

“Sssshhhh Ro I don’t need all of England asking about it” Minerva scolded

“Sorry Min” Rolanda sighed like a child who just got yelled at

“Its fine Ro” Minerva sighed “we need to have a girls night before little moody and little Dumbledore get hear and maybe even little Snape” Minerva giggled

“Hmmm what no not yet” Rolanda replied sheepishly

“Oh well still maybe next Saturday the boys can hang out and we can have a night” Poppy said looking at her friend questioningly

“That sounds like a plan” Minerva and Rolanda, agreed

====

Later on, they were all on the dance floor Albus holding Minerva closely as they swayed. Alastor swaying softly with Poppy in his arms. Rolanda and Severus were in the same position and as they swayed Severus kept muttering sweet nothings in her ear

“Sevy how do you feel about the name Lila Karalea for our little girl” Rolanda whispered into his ear as they swayed to the tune

“I love it but why do you ask we haven’t even made a baby yet let alone been pregnant long enough to know it’s a girl” Severus said pulling back to look at his wife questioningly

“Well you see I’m pregnant and I have a hunch that it’s a girl and really hope she is a daddy’s girl” Rolanda giggled

“WHAT sweet Merlin that is the greatest news ever Ro” Severus said as they separated so he could lovingly place his hand on her stomach

“Severus not in public” Rolanda said as she pulled him up off his knees they were causing a seen and no matter how happy she was she didn’t want the whole wizarding world to know about their baby.

“I have to get you home then so that way I can show you how happy this makes me” he said pulling her away and out the door with a hurried call of good night to their friends

====

“Severus” Rolanda giggled as he pulled her onto the bed he could pull her shirt up to talk to their baby

“Hi baby its daddy here I just wanted to say that you are the best surprise I could ever ask for I am so happy that I’m your daddy I will do everything in my power to be the best daddy to you possible I love you” he said. He kissed her stomach and laid down between his wife’s legs with his head resting on her stomach listening to her gentle breathing as she played lovingly with his hair.

“I love you Severus Snape and you already are the best daddy I could ever ask for, for my children” Rolanda sighed as she pulled him up for a kiss

“I love you too mommy oh and Lila Karalea is the perfect name for our princess” he said holding her close with his hands resting lovingly on his wife bare stomach and that was how they fell asleep that night happy and at peace with the world

====

Present time

“Ok get her to the bed over there Severus,” Poppy ordered pointing to a cloth-covered bed

“Unnghh Severus you are never touching me ever again,” Rolanda, groaned clutching her stomach

“Just breathe Ro Just breath with me” he coached trying to stay as calm and collected on the outside when in reality he was freaking out

“Ok Rolanda dear you’re only at 2 centimeters dilated” Poppy said coming up from in between, Rolanda’s propped legs

“Ugh” Rolanda cried “can’t you do anything

“I’m sorry Ro I really am but I can’t do anything,” Poppy said as she walked over to Alastor who was walking out of their quarters in his usual attire “getting a glimpse at what you have to look forward to my love” Poppy teased walking over to her husband a kissing him on the cheek

“As long as I am the only one who ever puts you in that position I will do it over and over again my love” Alastor said grabbing her my the waist and spinning her around proceeding to snog her senseless

“Alastor we have an audience” Poppy giggled

“Oh they can piss off I am merely loving on my beautifully pregnant wife” Alastor said

“Oh Al” Poppy giggle

“But sadly I can’t stay and chat I have to get to work” Alastor said placing his wife back where he found her

“Um can work take a rain check for the day?” Poppy said as she heard a faint popping sound

“Why it looks like you have everything under control here my Poppy seed,” Alastor asked only to be shocked into action when his wife doubled over in pain

“Because my water broke you blithering idiot,” She cried grabbing his arms

“NOT YOU TOO” Minerva and Rolanda along with their spouses cried at the sight of their only mediwitch doubled over in pain from an intense contraction.

“Oh Gods what are we going to do” everyone in the hospital wing cried


End file.
